If This Was A Movie
by GalaxyOfSkulls
Summary: Kim Crawford.Regular teen.Drama in her life.Everyone thinks she is just "another one of the guys".Jack Brewer.The only one who understands her.One day Kim just wants more.She wants a dream life.Will she be able to set her goal? "Flashbacks were running through her mind.They were haunting her..." Kick Story.Song-Fic to Taylor Swift-If This Was A Movie. Review!
1. Sick NoteGot Surgery

Hey guys!Sorry for not updating friday but My earring was stuck and I couldn't get it out ,yesterday I went to the doctor and he said if I couldn't get it out tomorrow(Today) I would need surgery ,I couldn't get it out so I got surgery and once in a while it's been bleeding.I know you guys are probably mad at me but I won't be updating anytime soon since my one shot is on my computer and I need some rest.I'm still sick and my ear really hurts.I wish you and all of your families Happy Holidays.

~Rose2091


	2. If This Was A Movie

HEY!I put this Author's note ahead for you so I've been feeling better and I was online yesterday and Yes I did comment on a maybe you thought I was I wasn't I was on mobile and plus I was always on mobile being a random reviewer.I just switched to my account to one shot will be coming this I am bothering you but let's go read the One-Shot. R&R~

is my one shot.I am literally in love with this song so,I decided to carefully to listen to the lyrics.I then decided to do a one shot/Song-fic on this with - * will be at the 't really mind the names,They were really random.I hope you enjoy it. :)

If This Was A Movie

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

Kim's POV:

I was running to my room.I suffered to gang,family,Friends,Donna Tobin,Jack…The gang spilt up twice already.I was already 20 years moved on with whole life has been like moved to Spain once he finished Seaford High.I heard he's currently engaged to his Wife-To-Be,Sabrina Hills to be move to Brazil to engage himself into more tropic currently has a restaurant and lives with his girlfriend,Sophia still lives in Seaford with is planning on moving to the tropics to explore new species to is also planning on engaging to .Well,Jack would still talk to me but once Jerry move ,the gang went separate ways still never dated any of them left,They told me Jack was waiting for might be true since he was the only one I could talk understands only one.I was crying by now.I was currently throwing items across the much were haunting me.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

My past is coming back…Donna Tobin trying to ruin me…The gang splitting up…Tournaments….The Black Dragons… My whole past was haunting me.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

By this point,I was in tears.I couldn't help it.I was throwing items across the room by whole life I was known as "one of the guys".Nothing else.I've been think I'm Tough well, I'm not.I have a soft side, too.I tried getting over the pain.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I slowly went across the room and standed in the room was a shattered,Sheets all over the place…I couldn't help it.I broke down crying even more then past is gone…My future was nothing I ever expected.I wish I can go back in time and redo my whole life all over again.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

I remembered old winning his name in the Guinness World Records*.Laughing..._Me and Jack almost becoming a couple_…But that was back then._We were 16_..Time we're was I a mess?It's too late to fix reason why I was doing was because of what Jack said:

_Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you "_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_***FLASHBACK***_

Jack had a firm grip on looked me straight in the eyes.I saw his beautiful doe brown were filled with _Lust,Honesty…._

_"Jack,I'm scared.."_ I looked down on the ground. _"Scared if we will never be the Wasabi Warriors left without him we're…we're nothing…"_ I mumbled.

Jack placed his finger under my chin,he lifted it enough just so I can see him.

"Kim,I promise you,nothing will change._**Nothing."**_

"You promise?"

**"Promise."**

_***FLASHBACK ENDED***__Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out_

Why can't I just go back,back to when everything was the same,when everything was perfect.I slid down the wall putting my hands in my was so future will end soon.I need my past back.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I needed to go past was haunting me.I don't like my is my life just like a stupid dramatic movies?I don't want to live a "movie" life.I want it to be just like a it really was a movie everything would be the same.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

I knew Jack was out whole 're probably having the time of their lives.I just want them did Jerry have to move?Maybe I was the problem, but never past,I needed it.

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

All of a sudden,I got up.I was running out my door to who knows was freezing cold but I kept ,I knew where I was going.I ran past the dojo to check if Jack was still wasn't there.I ran to the next Park.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

_'Til I came out _

I saw Jack on the he crying?He couldn't I was soaked in the rain looking at had his hands in his was definitely upset from what I saw…

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I walked up to Jack and tapped his turned around and jumped up and gave me a Bone-Crushing hug.I heard his muffled sobs..

_"M-My F-f-f-first Girl-f-f-friend, S-sh-she…" _

that was all I heard before he began to sob again."She what?"

_"She Broke up with me.S-s-she was my first Love before you.I gave her everything.I gave her my love…"_He began to sob again.I didn't care.I thought about what Jack said...

_**Before me?**_The gang was loved couldn't I realized that back then?

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

I couldn't believe me and Jack admitted our feelings for each other earlier,we would have been happy,possibly married with our own life would have ended properly if we did admitted it earlier.I did something to Jack that I would have never done when I was younger but I will never regret it.I kissed him full on the we part, I said…

"She's not worth it,Jack.I'm sorry if I never told you earlier but I loved you since the day I met you."as I smiled.

"I love you Kim.I wish I told you earlier"

We kissed again not giving a care in the only this happen in the past .He would have been here with me the whole time…

_That you'd be here by now_

If only if this was truly a movie..you'd be here by now….

How was that :) Not the best but Oh well.I'm looking forward to song-fics.I think I'm going to do more of for the last line your probably wondering who Kim was talking was talking about the gang now not Jack since she has Jack how I said I'm writing two new stories well I am but I'm writing all the chapters first and editing far I'm done 2 chapters of each will be posted in 2013 possibly the 3rd week of January.

I do not own Guiness World Records :)

~Rose2091


End file.
